Zoids: Genesis
Zoids Genesis (ゾイドジェネシス Zoido Jeneshisu) is the fourth anime installment of the Zoids franchise. It tells the story of Ruuji Familon, a young boy who finds a Liger-type Zoid during a salvage mission. Initially, the village is attacked by Bio Raptor Bio Zoids. After the village generator is destroyed in combat, Ruuji takes the Murasame Liger Zoid and leaves the village alongside Ra Kan and Rei Mii to find a generator mechanic, or the village will be destroyed. Through his journey Ruuji learns he must fight against Digald. It aired on Sundays at 8:30AM on TV Tokyo from April 10, 2005 to March 26, 2006, replacing Zoids: Fuzors in its timeslot. It was replaced by Kiba. In July 2006, the series was announced to appear as a part of Toonami Jetstream, an online internet streaming project featuring current Toonami shows and all-new titles. Viz Media has indeed licensed the show as of August 2007,http://www.viz.com/news/newsroom/2007/08_jetstream.php but its premiere on Toonami Jetstream has yet to be determined. It has been shown, however, on several markets outside the United States. Zoids Genesis is also the first Zoids franchise to appear in any of the Super Robot Wars series of games, where it had its debut in Super Robot Wars K. Some of the animations from SRW:K were later re-used in the spin-off game Super Robot Gakuen (Super Robot School), meaning Genesis has had two appearances in separate SRW titles. Series Background Much like Zoids: Fuzors, Genesis still takes place on Planet Zi, but also seems to share no connection to the previous series. The only relation to Fuzors in the name of Alpha Richter's final plan being called Genesis, however Alpha was defeated before his plan could take fruit. Genesis takes a more post-apocalyptic setting, following a cataclysmic environmental/geological event known as "Gods' Fury" that has destroyed much of the civilizations on Zi and devastated the planet. Many of Zi's survivors have created new civilizations with the use of giant structures called "Generators" that are scattered around the planet. However, out of the ashes of "Gods' Fury", the technology of the Zoids still existed and are constantly excavated for human use. The show returns to the more adventurous and war-themed styles reminiscent of Zoids: Chaotic Century. It focuses on a boy named Ruuji who lives in a small seaside village called Mirodo and eventually becomes the pilot of the Murasame Liger, after excavating it from the ocean. Plot Generations ago on Planet Zi, at the height of technological development, Zoids were used in an epic battle that eventually led to the destruction of the world. So devastated was the world that the planet was barely habitable. Using one of their most powerful and largest Zoids, the surviving people of this conflict rode on Gildragons for safety and shelter. They created a flying city, called "Sora City". They investigated ways to make the planet suitable for life, and eventually invented Generators. Generators produced Reggel and other traits necessary to supply Life to plants, animals and Zoids. However Generators took a prohibitively long time to build. It took 50 to produce the first Generator, and 20 more for each subsequent one. However, it took 100 years before they became functional. During that time, the people in the sky lost interest in returning to the land. This caused a large gap in technology of the sky citizens, and the people on the land. Some of the technology was preserved, for example the machinery in Iron Rock. However, the vast majority of the population had reverted back to feudal life. The great cataclysm became known as "God's Fury", and much of the history (including the Gildragon) was lost to the people on the land. Eventually, Sora City encountered energy depletion problems. Lacking a generator of their own, they had no option by to source Reggel from the ground. They sent scouts down to planet Zi, not only to monitor the growth and progress of the humans that survived "God's Fury", but also to approach countries to make deals to obtain Reggel. The council of Sora City picked a city called Digu and traded off their only asset, advanced technology, for Reggel. Their arrangement not only involved treaties, but also sending a Sora Sky citizen to be adopted as part of the agreement. The King of Digu would accept Jiin as his son. Digu then researched and developed their own technologies to form the Digald army. Eventually Digald would mass produce their own Zoids with the aid of technology provided by Iron Rock. The Sky people did know of the technological imbalance that Digu possessed, and that it might upset the balance of power on the land. However, they knew Bio Zoids were prohibitively difficult to find pilots for. Using this as a natural limit on the size of Digald's army, they continued to source their Reggel from Digu. Some time into the exchanges of Reggel and technology, Digu's generator ceased to function. This added fuel to Digald's ambition of conquering other countries, to source their Reggel. The Bio Zoids were mass produced and gradually started conquering neighbouring villages, towns, and cities. They used special stones that could detect a human's ability to pilot a Bio Zoid and drafted them into Digald forces, perpetuating their army with every new land seized. The power of Bio Zoids was great, but initially not unstoppable. Ra Kan had the option of fighting against Digald in the early inception of their conquest. He decided not to, instead surrendering his country, Kira, and forfeiting his reign. He believed this would prevent the large bloodshed of his people. This proved to be a drastic mistake, as the immense supplies and confidence granted to Diglad without resistance proved more than enough to act as a staging point to assault other nations. This, coupled with the Bio Zoids' technical superiority, made Digald virtually invincible. Had Ra Kan fought, even if he had lost, Digald's forces would have been too depleted to advance on other nations. The story of Zoids Genesis actually begins here as Ra Kan roams the world with Mii after his kingdom had fallen to Digald. Though his kingdom had fallen, Kira's survivors rebuilt a new city called Zuuri in a new secret location far from Digald's influence. Young Ruuji Familon was working with his father to help recover Zoids from the bottom of the ocean in their village, Mirodo. While Mii and Ra Kan were in the area, so was another person, Major Zairin from Digald. Zairin would discover that Mirodo had a small generator for Digald forces to claim. His troops arrived early and attacked Mirodo. Ruuji lacked the ability to pilot Zoids, and the newly discovered Mursasame Liger was unpilotable by even the best pilots in Mirodo. During the attack, Ruuji discovered he was in fact the only person able to pilot the Liger (and later he found he could only pilot the Liger). Ra Kan and Mii joined Ruuji in their fight against Digald. Eventually a battle between Zairin and Ruuji lead to the accidental damage to Mirodo's generator. With the generator damaged, this led to the fear of Mirodo's destruction. Ra Kan agreed to aid Ruuji in finding a generator mechanic. This quest for finding a generator repairman would lead Ruuji to befriend Kotona, Galaga, Ron, and Seijuurou. Through their adventures, Ruuji was not able to find a person capable of repairing the generator. His journey made him realize even if the generator could be fixed, Digald's expansion would eventually rule everything, including Mirodo. Ruuji suggested to Ra Kan to fight against Digald; eventually Ra Kan agreed that Digald's expansion couldn't continue. With the renewed resources and forces of Zuuri, Ra Kan began organizing an offensive army. They invited many resistance groups to their cause, but only a few had initial interest in joining them. With the eventual successes of the Digald Suppression Army, their reputation garnered the attention of many and eventually their forces grew in numbers. Meanwhile, Jiin's power and influence grew. After the death of the King of Digu, Jiin declared himself Emperor and eventually God of Digald. His new policies were not only more draconian, but it alienated many of his officers. However, Jiin's most extreme revelation was the technology to extract human souls into the bodies of Bio Zoid pilot droids. He instantly expanded his army without the need for human pilots, surpassing even the Sky People's technological prowess. Jiin eventually betrayed his own people and launched Bio Raptor Guis on an aerial assault against Sora City. With Sora City destroyed, there was no real power left to oppose him, except for the Suppression Army which he considered as a mere nuisance. After discovering that Digald droid pilots were extracted human souls, many defected to the Digald Suppression Army. Ruuji felt their anti-Digald army title was no longer appropriate, and renamed themselves the Jiin Suppression Army. A large final battle was waged against Jiin in his Bio Tyranno. After a very difficult fight, Ruuji destroyed Jiin with Mugen Liger and ended the conflict to restore peace to the lands. Characters Zoids ]] Despite the disaster a thousand years ago, Zoids are still in use by the nations and cities of Planet Zi. The main difference between other series is the use of a substance called Reggel. Only specific people can get Zoids to move, and not all Zoids could be piloted by anyone. Smaller Zoids seemed to be easier to pilot, while larger Zoids and flying Zoids proved exceptionally hard to find pilots for. Protagonist Zoids The seven Zoids used by the protagonists are all armed with a Metal Zi weapon (Originally Leeo), capable of disintegrating Digald armor. Because of their inferior numbers, they are occasionally overwhelmed by greater forces. * Murasame Liger - Piloted by Ruuji with Metal Zi Murasame sword. * Sword Wolf - Piloted by Ra Kan with multiple Metal Zi Swords. * Lanstag - Piloted by Rei Mii with Metal Zi Antlers and Metal Zi Lance. * Rainbow Jerk - Piloted by Kotona with Metal Zi feathers. * Deadly Kong - Piloted by Galaga with hidden Metal Zi weapons in its fist and backpack. * Bamburian - Piloted by Ron with Metal Zi shrapnel missiles and Metal Zi Wheel Swords. * Soul Tiger - Piloted by Seijuurou with Metal Zi claws. Digald Zoids Digald's own skeletal, Silver-coated Zoids are known as Bio Zoids. These Zoids are immune to beam weaponry, and highly resilient to conventional shells. Most designs have a weakness in their mouth, where they house a flame thrower. Additionally, their armor seems to have a low melting point compared to other Zoids, sometimes letting incendiary attacks (including their own) lead them to their downfall. Aside from those flaws, the only other way to defeat Bio Zoids is with Metal Zi weapons. Upon contact with Metal Zi, Bio Armour tends to dissolve off, leaving the bleached remains behind. Different grades of Bio Armour exist, some being resistant to Metal Zi. Most of the higher grades of armour are reserved for commanding officers. Pilots of Bio Zoids are suspended in bulky suits, with wires connecting them to the Zoid. Most are controlled using humanoid drones with rotary, three-eyed helmets, called Bio Zoid pilots. During the series, these pilots were revealed to be the drained souls of occupied peoples encased in robotic forms. Other Zoids Most other factions use Baratz Zoids, since these small Zoids are relatively easy to find pilots for. Various other small scale Zoids (such as the Molga) were also common. Various groups through the series use Zoids like Command Wolves, Sabre Tigers and Elephanders are also featured commonly. Episode list #Raid (襲撃) #Bio Zoid (バイオゾイド) #Setting Off (旅立ち) #City of Beginnings (はじめての街) #Duel (決闘) #Mountain Hideout (山のアジト) #Mountain of Grief (嘆きの山) #Underground Water Passage (地下水路) #Hot Springs Village (温泉の村) #Hesitation (迷い) #Travelling Companions (旅の仲間) #Infiltration (潜入) #Control (支配) #Escape (脱出) #Dispersal (離散) #Encounter (出会い) #Anger (怒り) #Reunion (合流) #Crimson (紅蓮（ぐれん）) #Determination (決意) #Homecoming (帰郷) #Vow (誓い) #Hayate (ハヤテ) #Arrogance (驕り) #Advance (進軍) #River of Mist (霧の河) #Road to Recovery (再起への道) #Legend (伝説) #Secret (秘密) #Forest of Evil Spirit (魔物の森) #The One Left Behind (残された者) #People of the Sky (ソラノヒト) #Omen (予兆) #Assault (強襲) #Ambush (奇襲) #Fall Apart (ほころび) #Invasion (襲来) #Charge (突撃) #Enter the Fortress (入城) #Bio Particle Gun (バイオ粒子砲) #Coup (政変) #Secret Meeting (密会) #Key (鍵) #Takeoff (離陸) #Inheritance (遺産) #Fatal Flaw (瓦解) #Farewell (決別) #Divine Thunder (神の雷) #Decisive Battle (決戦) #Rebirth (再生) Theme songs ;Opening # "夜鷹の夢" (Yotaka no Yume, Nighthawk's Dream) by Do As Infinity ;Endings # "Real Love" by PARADISE GO!!GO!! # "ありのままでLovin'U (Arino Mamade Lovin'U)" by Shizuka Ito (Kotona) & Kimiko Koyama (Re Mii) (First Airing ep. 29) # "握りしめたその手に (Nigirishimeta sono Te ni)" by Shizuka Ito (Kotona) & Kimiko Koyama (Re Mii) (First Airing ep. 44) Trivia *During Zoids Fuzors, the series before Genesis, Alpha called his master plan of taking over Blue City, "Operation Genesis." *All of the Zoids featured in the intro are from the previous series, Zoids: Fuzors. Some of the identifiable ones are as follows: **Scissor Storm **König Wolf Mk II **Gorhecks **Dispelow **Energy Liger **Gojulas Giga **Godos **Styluarmor **Storm Sworder **Seismosaurus **Berserk Fury **Evo Flyer **Guysak **Blade Liger **Liger Zero External links *Official Zoids Genesis homepage Category:Anime Category:Zoids Genesis